Koma'n
| japten = こまん(koma n) | tenkhac = Hiromu Komagome(tên thật) | gioitinh = Nam | sinhnhat = 16 tháng 6, 1992 | tinhtrang = Đang hoạt động | tghd = 2009 đến nay | nndsites = Trang người dùng NND mylist/23887539 (utaite) mylist/23887644 (những bản cải biên piano) mylist/9700417 (nhà sản xuất) co78912 | youtube = | congtac = }} koma’n (こま ん) là utaite gây được sự chú ý với những bài hát lại do chính anh biên soạn cùng khả năng thanh nhạc của mình. Anh rất tài năng trong việc biên soạn các bản piano, tiêu biểu như Just be friends, Calc. hay Karapuri Pierrot, mà phần lớn đều mang giai điệu chậm và buồn. Giọng hát của anh thuộc âm vực trung bình với nhiều âm rung được thể hiện một cách cẩn thận, nhưng bù lại anh có thể biển đổi tùy ý từ những nốt thấp nhất đến những nốt cao nhất dễ dàng, phù hợp với bầu không khí, đặc biệt là những bản piano tự biên soạn. Anh cũng hoạt động với vai trò một nhà soạn nhạc, “Badbye” là tác phẩm nổi bật nhất, với hơn 600 ngàn lượt xem, do anh tự thể hiện. Koma’n là trưởng nhóm đồng thời cũng là thành viên trẻ nhất trong nhóm nhạc RootFive (√5) bao gồm anh, Dasoku, Kettaro, Mi-chan và Pokota Anh đã phát hành một số album có lời và không lời. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành vào ngày 18 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 07 tháng 9, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Phát hành vào ngày 18 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 19 tháng 3, 2012) # Love Doctor (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 4, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Phát hành vào ngày 05 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) # (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Phát hành vào ngày 21 tháng 8, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.14) # "Hope" (2009.02.13) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Meltdown" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Yuuki 100%" -Piano ver.-(2009.05.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.07.22) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.30) # "Anpanman March" (2009.09.10) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2009.12.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.25) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.09.23) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2011.01.04) # "From Y to Y" -Piano ver.- (2011.02.06) # "Shinpakusu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) -Piano ver.- (2011.02.09) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) # "S.K.Y" (2011.04.12) # "Pierrot" (2011.05.19) # "glow" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. koma’n, Dasoku, Pokota, Kettaro và Mi-chan (2011.07.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.05) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) # "Breath of MechanicalI" -Piano ver.-(2011.10.25) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.14) # "PONPONPON" -Piano ver.- (2011.12.13) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) (Không có trong mylist) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.08) # "Notebook" (2012.02.14) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. koma’n và Pokota (2012.04.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.05.11) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.20) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. koma’n và Dasoku (2012.10.25) # "Irony" (2012.10.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.28) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. koma’n và Pokota (2012.10.30) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.11.03) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Minh họa PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano and Cajon drum arrange- (2012.12.02) # "Reboot" -Piano Ver.- (2012.12.20) # "M" (2013.01.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.26) # "Orange" (2013.01.16) # "Smile again" (2013.01.30) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Minh họa PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Koma'n và cha anh ấy (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.26) # "PYX" (2013.05.10) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.10.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Jazz ver.- (2014.03.22) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "S.K.Y" -Deep Forest ver.- (2014.07.16) # "Hatsukoi no Hi" (Original with Ketsukoma) (2014.12.13) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) }} Danh sách đĩa hát Xem album của RootFive (√5) tại đây |track1composer = AgoanikiP |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = Just Be Friends |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Dixie Flatline |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track3info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Leia |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Meltdown |track5lyricist = |track5composer = iroha |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yokkora Sex |track6lyricist = |track6composer = AgoanikiP |track6arranger = koma’n |track7title = Palette |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |tracl7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = koma’n |track8title = Calc. |track8info = (koma’n, nero) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track8arranger = koma’n}} |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = Time Machine |track2info = (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Iroha Uta |track3info = (koma’n, Pokota) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Ginsaku |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Scissorhands |track4info = (koma’n, Pokota) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Iroha Uta |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ginsaku |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Scissorhands |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = koma’n}} |track2composer = LiveP |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = rain stops, good-bye |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NioP |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Pierrot |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KEI |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Sutaba no Uta |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Pokapoka |track1info = |track1lyricist = koma’n |track1composer = koma’n |track1arranger = |track2title = fake.L.S |track2info = |track2lyricist = koma’n |track2composer = koma’n |track2arranger = |track3title = Limit Friends |track3info = |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma’n |track3arranger = |track4title = Kuchibiru |track4info = |track4lyricist = koma’n |track4composer = koma’n |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = -Session ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = BadBye |track6info = -Moonlight ver.- |track6lyricist = koma’n |track6composer = koma’n |track6arranger = |track7title = BadBye |track7info = |track7lyricist = koma’n |track7composer = koma’n |track7arranger = |track8title = Ippo |track8info = |track8lyricist = koma’n |track8composer = koma’n |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Iridescence Party |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Rakugaki Cherry |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukinami Koushinkyoku |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dareder!!! |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Akasaka Midnight Monogatari '14 |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kouinron |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = LaLaLa |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = -Jazz ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Tsugi, Shibuya |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Nante Iimashou? |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = S.K.Y |track3info = -Deep Forest ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Donna Toki mo. |track4info = (Regular edition bonus track) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tsugi, Shibuya |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Nante Iimashou? |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = S.K.Y |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Futariboshi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Aoi Bench |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Kitashimizu Yuta (Sasuke) |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiwa |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Souai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Otokage |track6arranger = |track7title = Hajimete no Chuu (Ketsukoma Arena Live ver.) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = Ketsukoma }} Thư viện ảnh RLKoman_(1).jpg|Một bức ảnh của Koma'n trên twitter của anh ấy Komankoman.jpg|Hình tương cũ trên twitter Koman.jpg|Koma'n khi sau khi gia nhập RootFive (√5) Thông tin thêm * Anh sinh ra ở nagasaki và hiện sống tại tỉnh Chiba * Anh yêu thích ca hát, soạn nhạc, viết lời hay cải biên cái bài hát cũng như chơi piano, guitar và trống, chụp ảnh, hội họa và đọc sách. * Anh là mẫu người điểm tĩnh, ít khi nổi giận một cách vô cớ * Anh rất chú tâm vào kanken (bài kiểm tra kanji) và câu thành ngữ 4 kí tự * Điều đầu tiên khi anh về nhà là kiểm tra thư điện tử. * Trung bình một ngày ngủ được khoãng bốn đến năm tiếng. * Anh yêu hương thơm và nghi ngờ mình là “M” * Anh thích đồ ngọt và đồ cay * Bóng chày là môn thể thao yêu thích * Anh thích các nhân tài nữ như Ayaka Wilson, Shiori Kutsuna-ri và Motokariya Yuika * và thần tượng các họa sĩ Yutaka Ozaki, Hideaki Tokunaga và YUI * Anh không đọc truyện tranh hay chơi bất kì trò chơi điện tử nào. * Shukan Post là tạp chí ưa thích * Anh thích nghe bài hát I LOVE YOU nhất * Anh thích ra công viên và sông * Anh yêu mèo và chuộng màu xanh lơ hay tím * Anh thích mẫu người gọn gàng, sạch sẽ với mái tóc dài trung bình hay uốn, và cực ghét những người không có ý thức chung * Chiều cao 1m65 * Anh là người viết lyric và biên soạn bản cải biên của Touhou thuộc nhóm bút Halozy * Nhóm máu AB * Anh học cách chơi piano từ năm 3 tuổi * Châm ngôn của anh là: “Hãy vững vàng trong mọi hoàn cảnh” Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * Homepage * Facebook Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Nhà soạn nhạc kiêm utaite Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn